capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Chibiterasu
Chibiterasu is the protagonist in Ōkamiden, the second game in the Ōkami series of action adventure games. A tiny, celestial wolf puppy, he is the son of the previous game's protagonist Amaterasu. Biography Appearance Chibiterasu takes the shape of a white wolf pup with crimson markings across his body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (which is how the Celestial Brush is used) and, at times, a Divine Instrument usually floating above his back, making him identical in appearance to his mother Amaterasu, only smaller. Only those who truly believe in the gods can see his true form, all others can only see him as a plain white wolf pup. Personality Much like his mother, Chibiterasu is benevolent, helping all those in need. He is loyal to his friends and determined to protect his partners as shown when he jumped in the way of multiple blasts in order to defend Kagu from Sen and Ryo. Unfortunately, he inherited several of his mother's "bad habits" such as a low attention span resulting in him staring into space when being spoken to, which sometimes leads him to go to sleep. Story Okamiden Nine months after the defeat of Yami, demons have mysteriously returned to plague Nippon. Sakuya, the Konohana Wood Sprite of Kamiki Village, desperately tries to summon the Sun Goddess Amaterasu back from the Celestial Plain. Instead, Sakuya and Issun are surprised by the appearance of a small wolf puppy who looks like a young version of Amaterasu (who is in fact her son). The puppy, "Chibiterasu", sets out on a journey to save the people of Nippon. Chibiterasu teams up with multiple different partners, including Kuni and Kurow during his adventures. After restoring Hana Valley and Shinshu Field, Chibiterasu restores Agata Forest and rescues the mermaid Nanami from the Witch Queen. Chibiterasu joins forces with the mermaid to defeat Bullhead, an oversized catfish that has flooded Agata Forest. When Bullhead is defeated, Chibiterasu is swept away to Ryoshima Coast. Chibiterasu journeys from there to Sei'an City, where he meets Kagu and defeats Sen and Ryo. After defeating the pair, Kagu is kidnapped by King Fury. To save Kagu, Chibiterasu meets another partner, Kurow, and enters the ruins in North Ryoshima Coast. After a long journey including a trip back to Agata Forest and a thundercloud, he finally confronts King Fury and defeats him. Kagu, Kurow, and Chibiterasu celebrate until a new character, Akuro, shows up and tells them he will bring a reign of evil to Nippon, and then says he is heading back in time to find Orochi. Chibiterasu and Kurow, with the help of Gen, head 9 months back in time and find that Akuro can become an all powerful being by bathing in the blood of Orochi. Kurow and Chibiterasu show up just in time to stop Akuro from getting to Orochi's blood, but Akuro simply heads to 100 years in the past and gets to Orochi's blood that way. Akuro challenges Chibiterasu to a battle, and teleports Chibiterasu and all of the friends he has made along the way to the Dark Realm, whereupon Kurow turns traitor. Chibiterasu in turn defeats 4 previously met bosses and Kurow, and finally Akuro and Dark Chibiterasu, along with the now possessed Kuni. Not fazed by his earlier defeat, Kurow shows up and offers himself as a vessel to Akuro, who agrees, realizing that Kurow's body is better than none. Kurow then traps Akuro inside himself, and, after revealing that he has turned back to good, has Chibiterasu and Kuni kill him so that Akuro dies as well. Chibiterasu then returns to the present, parts ways with his partners, including Kuni, and takes off for the Celestial Plain with Issun. Although according to Kuni's narration, he eventually returns to Nippon. Gameplay Chibiterasu can upgrade his smaller Divine Retribution into the Purity Reflector, and later the Truth Mirror. He can also obtain the same Glaive Amaterasu had: The Tsumugari. He can upgrade this into the Light Sword, and then the Feather Sword. Like Amaterasu, he can also obtain the Devout Beads: his first Rosary. Later, this can be upgraded into the Sun Beads, then the Mystic Beads. Unlike his mother, Chibiterasu can only upgrade his Divine Instruments twice, while Amaterasu can upgrade them four times. Trivia *"Chibi" is a word in Japanese meaning "little"; this word is often used to describe a cute being. *Chibiterasu was originally designed as a joke by one of the game's designers. He drew him as a baby version of Amaterasu. *Capcom released a series of Chibiterasu pillows and plushies shortly after Ōkamiden's release. *Chibiterasu is incapable of doing several things that Amaterasu can: running (although he can move fairly quickly on his own), headbutting, digging or swimming. The player also cannot make him bark, though he does in the cutscenes. *Chibiterasu Celestial Brush's ink takes on the rough apearance of charcoal rather than smooth ink. Charcoal is a common drawing material in Japanese children art. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Okami Characters Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Non-Human Characters